¿Dos zombies y un vivo?
by Makie Karin
Summary: Uno nunca cambió. Otro se volvió real. Y el último sabía la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** No son míos. La verdad es que si lo fueran… Lavi sería el protagonista. Ok no. Sería Kanda XD. Nah, todos son de Hoshino Katsura. Quien hizo desaparecer a Lavi en el manga.

 ** _Personajes principales:_** Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee.

 ** _Resumen:_** Uno nunca cambio. Otro se volvió real. La última persona sabía la verdad.

 ** _Título:_** ¿Dos zombies y un vivo?

 ** _Advertencia:_** ¡Hey! ¿Han leído el manga? Si lo hicieron pueden leer, si no… em… lean, pero luego no pueden quejarse. XD.

 ** _Consejo:_** Para disfrutar más la historia leer como si fueras Kanda Yu.

Hola ¿Yo tan activa en este fandom? Pues sí. Y antes de cualquier cosa quiero decir que esto no tiene ninguna temática de zombies come cerebros. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Pétalos._**

* * *

 _Lavi abre los brazos cual ave apunto de volar. Tiene la sonrisa más grande que vi en mi vida y… de una forma feliz, pero diferente, pronuncia:_

 _—Yo seré un Bookman._

 _Todos le ven sonriendo. Algunos solo murmuran como idiotas._

 _Luego Lenalee se para de su silla y de igual manera majestuosa habla:_

 _—Yo viviré con mi hermano una vida normal._

 _Siguen sonriendo de manera muy alegre —lo cual me molesta—. Algunos ríen. Otros discuten acerca de quién podrá casarse con la joven Lee en el futuro. De puras tonteras._

 _Más tarde Moyashi traga todo lo que tiene en su asquerosa boca. Sonríe al aire y dice:_

 _—Yo también quiero vivir una vida tranquila —Suspira.— Pero desearía no tener deudas primero._

 _Ahí, todos ríen. Siguen hablando de ese tema que la verdad no me importa. Es un tema muy malditamente común en la Orden. Después de una batalla difícil siempre viene esa charla de ¿Qué hacer cuando todo acabe? Esas cosas no me interesan._

 _En cierto punto, todos fijan la mirada en mí. Como esperando algo de mi parte. Yo solo que he quedado aquí para acabar mi comida. Lenalee me sonríe de manera suave y une las manos._

 _—¿Y tú Kanda?_

 _Veo como todos me ven muy atentos y me molesto. Esos idiotas que no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que decir mierda motivadora. Me fastidian. Para acabar con toda esta mierda me encogo de hombros como respuesta. Intento hacer caso omiso a la mirada de "¿Cómo puede ser?" que me dan los demás. También intento no ver la cara de Lenalee._

 _—¿Nunca lo has pensado?_

 _Lavi dice desde donde está. No entiendo porque todos me ven así. ¿¡Qué si no tengo un sueño después de la guerra!? La única cosa que espero de esta maldita vida es encontrar a esa tipa de cara borrosa. Descubrir un poco de ella y cerrar todo eso. Luego… quizás morir. No le veo sentido a la vida —en este mundo no se puede respirar bien nunca— Tampoco lo veo recomendado esperar algo bueno de esta misma._

 _—Deberías pensarlo… —Dice Lenalee con ese tono maternal que ella tiene._

 _—No lo veo necesario._

 _—Claro que es necesario. Todos debemos tener un sueño._

 _Frunzo el ceño al escuchar a Moyashi hablar. Esto ya es insoportable. Me paro de manera brusca apartando a algunos idiotas cerca de mí. Aun así todas las miradas siguen puestas en mi persona. Parece que aún esperan algo. Para dejar de ser el foco de atención de uno idiotas descerebrados, digo:_

 _—No es necesario tener un puto sueño._

…

Lenalee se encuentra llorando a mares.

Lavi solo ve con tristeza al vacío.

Y yo… yo sigo vivo.

Lenalee está botada entre cadáveres. Entre lo que queda del mutilado Komui y el cuerpo inerte de Moyashi. Está en total silencio. Me acerco a ella para hacer que deje de llorar. Piso cadáveres en el proceso. Al estar junto a ella no sé qué hacer. Nunca sé que hacer al calmar a una persona. Nunca he servido para eso.

Pero… no me molesto por no saber qué hacer, estoy tranquilo. Ya no hay cargas encima de mí. No hay promesas. No hay deudas. No hay nada…

—Kanda… ¿Crees qué… si yo hubiera podido ser más fuerte… lo podría haber salvado?

Odio no saber qué hacer. No es que quiera ser tipo Moyashi para intentar clamarla. Tampoco puedo decir algo agradable para que ella se siente mejor. Nunca fui ese tipo de persona. Así que… le extiendo la mano para que ella se levante. Supongo que con eso se calmara un poco. Al menos deja de llorar y me sujeta con su mano derecha —la única que funciona—. Ella tiene la mirada vacía.

—Y ahora… —La voz de Lavi es seca, agria—. ¿Qué van a hacer?

El conejo… el ex-conejo intenta vernos. No lo logra y gruñe. Desde hace un tiempo ese idiota está muy diferente. Está más molesto y serio. De seguro que está frustrado y bueno, yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras.

Veo a Lavi. Veo a Lenalee…

Ahora que lo pienso, jamás he pensado en que hacer después. Ya no hay guerra por la cual luchar. Me veía muerto para cuando este momento llegara. Pero mi corazón aun late por desgracia. Ahora, aquí, ya no queda nadie. Ni un alma. La Orden está vacía. Todos se fueron. Excepto yo, Lenalee y Lavi.

Solo estamos nosotros tres.

Ambos tienen la mirada tan perdida, tan angustiada. Sé que Lenalee a pesar que es fuerte no podrá estar bien ahora. Al igual que sé que si ese idiota de Lavi se va solo, pronto lo encontrare muerto. No es que me importe. Yo ya no tengo ninguna relación que me ate a este par, pero…

Cierro mis ojos.

—Vivir…

Sé que ambos me ven.

 _…_

Paso mucho tiempo…

Acabe viviendo con el paralitico Lavi y la molesta Lenalee. Extrañamente soy el más tranquilo de esta cosa — _es raro…—._

La vida ahora es complicada. Yo estoy normal. Ya no hay tatuaje, no hay flores. Yo estoy bien. Pero Lenalee no lo está. Ella no quiere salir de su cuarto por nada —me grita si entro o si le digo que salga—. Lenalee se volvió más violenta de lo que era. Lavi mayormente se queda leyendo libros. No habla mucho. Lavi se enoja muy fuerte algunas veces. Es muy raro.

Yo soy el que habla más ahora. Se siente… muy extraño.

Trabajo en uno que otro trabajo para ganar algo de dinero —me pregunto si podré morir de hambre—. No hay mucha ganancia, pero es suficiente como para vivir. Lavi algunas veces también ayuda con eso del trabajo. Lenalee… bueno, ella… quizás ayude, la verdad no sé.

Lo que sí sé, es que a veces ella sale de su cuarto. Su cara está todo hinchada y roja. Se ve fea. Tiene los ojos humedecidos y ella con algo de… idiotez —¿Esperanza?— dice:

—¿Fue un sueño?

No respondo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No soy de ese tipo de personas que le mentirían solo para que sonría. Ella debía afrontar lo que en verdad pasaba. Pero Lavi siempre contesta. Este se ve muy molesto cuando contesta, como irritado.

—No fue un sueño. Acostúmbrate Lenalee.

Y ella frunce el ceño.

—Yo le estaba preguntado a Kanda. No a ti, ex-Bookman.

De alguna manera, estos dos siempre pelean. Aun no comprendo cómo paso esto. Lenalee y Lavi antes se llevaban bien. Con estas peleas de ambos me pregunto sí así me veía cuando discutía con Moyashi. Luego desearía estar en la discusión y no en medio. Me molesta verlos pelear por todo.

—Al menos yo acepto la realidad. ¿Verdad desperdicio de la humanidad?

—Eres un desgraciado. Era que mueras con los Noah.

—Y tú era que mueras con tu hermano.

No los entiendo. Después de esas palabras Lenalee se ve muy molesta. Sus ojos pierden todo brillo y parece lista para hacer una cara fea. Lavi mientras se aprieta su muslo muy fuerte. Parece que este quisiera golpear a alguien. Me pregunto si es a Lenalee. Pero… todo esto me molesta un montón. Me paro de mi silla molesto y los veo cómo veía a las personas que odiaba —aunque a estos dos no los odio— aquella mirada que a todo el mundo aterrorizaba. Por desgracia a nadie en esta casa le aterra mi mirada. Malditos.

—Dejen de hablar.

Ambos me ven. Lenalee —quien fácilmente me podría haber gritado— gruñe y se marca. Lavi —que podría hacer una broma y acabar con todo— frunce el ceño y se va. Me quedo solo en cuestión de segundos. A mí siempre me gusto estar solo. Siempre me agradó el silencio. Pero ahora lo siento raro. Esto es muy difícil.

Lenalee está mal.

Lavi no está mejor.

Algunas veces el idiota de Lavi quiere levantarse de su cama como cualquier otro lo haría. Olvidándose que él ya no puede hacerlo. Por lo cual siempre cae de cara. Yo las primeras veces me preguntaba porque el idiota no salía de su cuarto. Iba hacía su puerta para ver que pasaba. Y lo escuchaba. Lavi llora, gruñe y su voz es muy rara. Áspera, desesperada. Dejo que se calme para poder entrar. No quiero verlo llorando o algo así. No es mi estilo. Cuando entro al cuarto, Lavi no me ve a los ojos. Le debo levantar y poner en esa silla especial. Siempre escucho que ese idiota me dice "Puedo solo". Lavi es un idiota. Si pudiera solo no se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en el suelo. Si pudiera solo no tendría que ir a ayudarlo casi cada mañana.

Esto es muy complicado.

…

 _Lavi estaba echado en la cama de la enfermería._

 _Está muy flaco —parece muy débil. Como si al tocarlo se rompería—. No tiene ese parche y veo ese agujero negro. Bueno, no me importa mucho. Parece un fantasma. Está muy blanco. No está consciente, pero su respiración está muy agitada._

 _Todo el mundo está preocupado por Lavi. Yo solo vine a verlo porque Lenalee me obligó a hacerlo._

 _Los buscadores rezan por Lavi. Al igual que muchos otros que lo visitan. Estúpidos. Ni que ese Dios que tanto quieren haría algo. Lenalee no reza, pero no se aparta del lado de Lavi. Ella está muy alterada con esto._

 _Pasaron días para que Lavi despertara. Lenalee me obliga a quedarme con ella a esperar que eso suceda. Cuando lo hace ella al fin sonríe un poco, creo. Ella llora felicidad… o tristeza. Que importa. Lavi parece distraído. Ido. Descolocado. La acción de Lavi es intentar comprender la situación. De mí, mi acción es irme._

 _Lenalee cuenta que Lavi dijo que ya no era Lavi —¿Qué mierda significada eso?— Tampoco era un Bookman jr. Sino que él había muerto. No me importa en lo más mínimo. Si murió o no, pues eso no es de mi incumbencia. Lenalee siempre es así. Creo que ella quería ayudarlo o algo así._

 _Desde ahí Lavi ya no sonríe. Ya no hay bromas. Quizás eso es morir. Aunque no lo entiendo. Si estuviera muerto no estaría respirando. No estuviera hablando. ¿Se puede morir aun con su corazón latiendo? No lo entiendo._

 _¿Y sí se puede morir en vida, se explicaría por qué del comportamiento de Lavi? Cuando le dicen que ya no volvería a caminar en su vida, parece que no le importo. No dice nada. No hace nada. Se queda ahí viendo a quién sabe qué. Es molesto._

 _Por supuesto que eso a Lenalee le preocupa un montón. De seguro eso de morir sin morir debe ser horrible. Ella está muy triste. No sé por qué. Aunque tal vez no este triste, sino molesta. O quizás está… entre ambos, que es posible. Tal vez arrepentida. La verdad no sé qué ella siente._

 _—¿Por qué no fui más fuerte para poder salvarlo?_

 _Creo que se siente culpable. Aunque no lo comprendo. Ella no podía hacer nada de nada. Le capturaron los Noah, si hubiera ido sola, ella también hubiera muerto. Es más, hay que agradecer que Lavi salió vivo. Estar capturado por el enemigo tanto tiempo era como declararlo muerto. Aunque claro, Bookman murió. Quizás esos dos hicieron algo._

 _Pero no me importa mucho el tema._

 _._

¿Qué debo hacer?

Desde que acabo la guerra me he pregunto qué hacer.

Aunque yo estoy mucho mejor que todos en la Orden. Sigo ileso. Veo como todos se van día a día. Se van a cumplir sus sueños. No se va Lavi. Pues él no puede irse. Yo no sé dónde irme.

Lavi no puede caminar, así que él no se ira. Supongo. Aunque tal vez se vaya y… pues eso. Yo no sé qué hacer. ¿Irme? ¿Quedarme? Ninguna me gusta.

Pero Lavi parece que quiere irse. Al menos eso parece siempre que ve el cielo. Quizás si yo hubiera ido a salvarlo de la guarida de los Noah, Lavi ya se hubiera ido. Sí, tal vez también en el intento hubiera muerto. Pero eso da igual. Es mejor quedarse con Lavi que conmigo. Creo.

Entonces… ¿Era que vaya?

¿Hubiera podido hacer algo?

¿Esto es mi culpa por no ayudarlo?

…

Estoy muy consciente que tanto como Lavi como Lenalee no pueden dormir.

Algunas veces yo me despierto por las noches —esos son raras veces, pues yo duermo bien— y ahí me doy cuenta que esos dos no duermen. A pesar de las altas horas siguen haciendo ruido. Escucho sus sollozos. Las paredes son muy delgadas, así que no cuesta nada oírlos. Lenalee llora por su hermano y también lamenta el suicidio de Walker. Ella habla de su debilidad, de lo impotente que se siente. Aunque a veces comenta de su vida tranquila que ella soñaba. Mientras que Lavi grita cosas incoherentes —de seguro de un sueño difuso— mientras que maldice todo. Habla muy seguido de su perdida e incompetencia.

No los entiendo.

Hablan mucho de sus sueños que no cumplieron.

Yo no sé qué es perder un sueño. Nunca tuve uno y la verdad no lo veo necesario. Quizás no cumplir un sueño se siente como perder a Alma. ¿Es así? ¿Será así? Sí es así entonces los comprendo, puesto que yo lo sentí eso dos veces. Aunque tal vez no es lo mismo y es otra cosa. No puedo comprenderlos, puesto que es raro ponerse así por un sueño.

Si todo esto sigue así no cambiara. Lenalee seguirá estando mal. Lavi seguirá sin hablar. Tal vez nada cambie y eso… no es tan molesto. No sé por qué. Verlos así a los dos es raro, muy raro. Pero me estoy acostumbrado. Ya es unos tres meses, tal vez. Creo que nada cambiara.

A pesar que todo esto es algo molesto —estar con los dos destrozados no es lindo— no sé por qué me quedo. Tampoco entiendo por qué esos dos siguen aquí.

Estoy confundido. O tal vez molesto. Estoy decidido que esto cambie o quizás no. Me estoy cansando de las peleas. De esos cambios de personalidad de esos dos. De sus cambios actuales. Todo me molesta. Además que esos dos siempre pronuncian ese "No me comprendes" Que es cierto. No les entiendo nada de nada.

Y yo, como nunca antes en mi vida se me dio a cuidar a alguien —y si alguien lo hiciera sería un idiota— no sé qué hacer en una situación así. Hay dos personas muy mal en esta casa y no sé qué hacer. ¿Dejarlos así? ¿Ayudarlos? Pero si les ayudaría ¿Qué debería ser?

Esto es molesto.

…

 _Estoy en una pelea con un bastardo Noah —quién sabe su nombre— ese maldito es fuerte. Por ello solo me procuro en matarlo pase lo que pase. Mi tatuaje ha crecido mucho. Está en todo mi pecho y ahora se puede ver por mi mano derecha —puta mierda. El tatuaje maldito está en el lago izquierdo de mi pecho y ahora creció mucho— Sé que solo hay un pétalo en el reloj y que este se balancea de un lado a otro… queriendo caer. Sé que moriré._

 _Ese tipo de cabello ondulado da una sonrisa confiada, pero cansada —quizás ya lo estoy matando—. Ahí escucho un grito que sé que es de Lenalee._

 _Al verla noto que está siendo agarrado por un Noah. Ella está llorando. También noto que Komui está siendo lentamente desmembrado por otro Noah. Una escena muy fea. Pero no puedo hacer más, pues un tengo un enemigo ahí parado y vivo._

 _No sé cómo Lenalee salió de esa situación. Pero yo mate a ese Noah. También quise matar a otro Noah y… a otro más…_

 _En fin. Lo único que sé es que Lenalee ya no puede mover la mano izquierda —no sé qué le hizo ese Noah—. Ella… parece Lavi. Muerta en vida. Aunque aún creo que eso no es imposible._

 _Las cosas no mejoran a pesar que ganamos la guerra. El tonto de Moyashi dice que no puede vivir. Pues teme hacerles daño —su Noah interno aún vive—. Todos le quieren detener. Excepto el fantasma Lavi. Y yo, claro. Pero Moyashi —llorando como el idiota que es— dice que si el sigue vivo nadie estará bien. Y… puras tonteras. Es un discurso bastante largo para que me importa demasiado. No le escucho nada._

 _Lo único que sé es que luego de unos días encontraron el cuerpo inerte de ese idiota. Lenalee llora mucho._

 _Creo que Lenalee se culpa. ¿O solo está molesta? Ella ya casi no me habla. Creo que está irritada._

 _—Está guerra fue una mierda._

 _Lavi me dice o se dice en un momento de silencio puro. Este ya no tiene la misma mirada. Creo que es un zombie._

 _Lenalee estará bien, ella es alguien fuerte. Yo no pienso involucrarme en sus asuntos de ella. A mí no me involucran. No me incumben._

 _Así que es mejor dejar solos a esos zombies._

.

¿Sí hubiera salvado a Komui hubiera muerto?

Tal vez. Y así Lenalee estaría bien, muy bien.

Ella es algo así como mi hermana, entonces era que haga algo. Pues… ella hora está mal.

Ya no hay nadie en esta Orden. Todos se fueron excepto los zombies. Lavi y Lenalee son muertos vivientes. Yo soy el único vivo aquí. Creo.

Quizás si salvaba a Komui hubiera muerto. No estaría yo aquí y solo estaría un zombie en la Orden. Tal vez sería mejor así.

Entonces… ¿Es mi culpa que Lenalee este así?

¿Qué es lo que pasara con ella ahora?

Era que yo muera.

…

No puedo dormir muy bien. Antes podía hacerlo, este último no consigo dormir. No sé por qué. Voy al patio. Veo el cielo nocturno. ¿Desde cuándo no puedo dormir? Esto es todo culpa de Lavi y Lenalee. Lo sé. Estos malditos. Recuerdo la voz de Lenalee. Estoy seguro que antes si me encontraría me diría algo así como: "Kanda entra a la casa. Si sigues así te vas a enfermar". También presiento que habría otra voz a lo lejos diciendo: "Oh, Lena, déjalo en paz. Ya sabes que Yu es el hombre de hielo. No creo que se congele".

Sí, eso pasaría si…

—¿Tú tampoco puede dormir?

Lenalee está junto a mí —no sé cuándo vino o en qué momento se sentó a mi lado—. Su voz es más seria, áspera. Sus ojos entre abiertos. Labios secos. Está flaca. Está pálida. Tiene el cabello largo y… también tiene su peinado de antaño.

Eso me molesta.

—Kanda… estaba pensando… ¿Por qué te quedas con nosotros? —No me ve.— Sé que yo y Lavi solo somos un carga. Siempre nos peleamos y… no hacemos nada para ayudarte… No entiendo porque no te vas.

 _"Como si yo lo supiera"._

Cierro mis ojos por un momento. No tengo ni la mínima idea del por qué me quede con ellos. Me hubiera podido ir hace tiempo. Me pude ir con Marie o Tiedoll si lo hubiera deseado. Me pude ir solo si lo quería. Tampoco soy un idiota caritativo como lo fue Moyashi para solo quedarme aquí solo por el hecho de quererlos ayudar. No. No soy así. Solo me quede porque… porque… ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Ellos no me necesitan.

No hay nada. No hay razón. Ya no.

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿No lo sabes?

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Deja a Yu. Ya sabes que él no piensa mucho en las cosas.

Lavi aparece en su silla. Su ojo nos ve. Él nos ve.

Yo los veo. Bueno, esto es parecido a lo de antes. Quizás… todo vuelva a la normalidad… Sí, creo que sí.

Frunzo el ceño.

…

Sucede cuando no hay sol. Está lloviendo afuera muy fuerte. El sonido de la lluvia chocando contra la ventana es lo único que se escucho ahora. Pues todo es muy silencioso —siempre es así este lugar—.

Veo la lluvia. Es lo único que hago en un día tan aburrido como hoy. No puedo evitar ver mi mano con la que esta esa marca maldita. Aquella que me dice a gritos que no moriré nunca y que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Me molesta pensar en eso.

Un pétalo cae.

Nunca cambie en nada. Todo sigue igual desde que abrí los ojos. Mi carácter, mi forma de pensar. Nunca he cambiado. Hasta los lotos son iguales. Quizás lo único que cambio a través de tantos años es la cantidad de pétalos que están en el reloj. O tal vez las ganas de que haya más pétalos. Lo que sí cambió y estoy consciente de ello, es mi paciencia.

Aguantar a Lenalee y Lavi era algo que antes no hubiera hecho. Estoy muy seguro que dejaría que se mueran ambos. Pero ahora no se puede. Sigo aquí con ese par de idiotas destruidos. No sé por qué sigo con ellos.

Quizás si me debería ir… pero ¿A dónde?

¿Por qué las personas cambian tanto? Yo nunca he cambiado. Es molesto que estos humanos cambien de forman muy abruptas. El gran ejemplo serían esos dos que están en esta casa. ¿Por qué deben cambiar? No le veo el sentido. Yo jamás lo he hecho… desde lo nueve. Desde que tengo conciencia de este mundo tan podrido.

Una vez el par idiota me habló de como nacieron —de esa cosa que hacen los humanos—. Lenalee contó que no recuerda del cómo nació, pero que si recuerda cuando ella tenía unos pocos años. Dice que sus recuerdos son borrosos y confusos. No los recuerda muy bien. Mientras que Lavi dijo que recuerda desde que era un bebe de meses. Cuando ellos me preguntaron de mí, solo me encogí de hombros. Les dije que yo recordaba el cómo nací y no me creyeron. No los entiendo.

Aunque quizás el recuerdo del como nací no es el primero que tengo. Tal vez eso de como morí son mis más viejos recuerdos. Creo.

Pero… no importa. El pasado siempre fue una mierda para mí. Nunca fue bueno y… no quiero recodarlo. No hay sentido.

El pasado solo me dice que no moriré. Me muerto ya mil veces —sin exagerar—. Sigo aquí. Debí haber muerto en la guerra. Sigo aquí. Las personas más importantes para mí han muerto —y no una sola vez, sino dos—. Y sigo aquí. Debí haber muerto hace tiempo.

¿Para qué recordar el pasado si solo me dice algo cierto?

No moriré. Ni hoy. Ni mañana.

Tal vez sería mejor olvidarme de la vida pasada —de la cual no se ni una mierda—. De la flor. De esos sueños. Promesas. De tantas cosas. Pero es casi imposible. Lo he intentado, no se puede. Estos me siguen para siempre. Olvidarme de la Orden quizás sería más fácil, aunque, creo que no. No es fácil olvidarme de la Orden. Quizás de la guerra sea… No se puede, no se puede olvidar nada de lo pasado. Eso me molesta.

No quiero recodar. Me siento confundido. Molesto.

No quiero volver a ver ese reloj. No quiero pensar en que esos putos pétalos se caen poco a poco y aun así no muero. No quiero recordar a Lavi y Lenalee.

Desearía que ese reloj desaparezca.

Quizás si muere la flor, moriré.

Sí… moriré. Quizás eso es lo que me faltaba.

Agarro el reloj. Veo la flor. Solo queda un pétalo. Solo uno después de tanto tiempo esperando.

Pero… ¿Qué significa ese último pétalo?

Bah, no importa. Estoy esperando eso hace ya tiempo.

El último pétalo al fin cae a mis 22 años.

Levanto el reloj y…

* * *

Fin. Bueno… no tan fin, pero esto es el fin de la parte Kanda.

La historia constara de otros dos capítulos más. Los otros dos serán visión Lenalee y Lavi.

En fin, no sé si explicar mucho de esta historia o al menos de esta parte. Pues Kanda dice las cosas muy difusas, puesto que él niega varias cosas y retira otras. No quiere decir algunas y entonces… la historia está incompleta y no se entiende nada de nada.

Pero Lavi y Lena se encargaran de aclarar esos detalles. Aunque… quiero que sepan esto. Kanda está jodido. Muy jodido. Solo que él lo niega.

El final no es abierto, o eso es lo que creo por ahora. Tengo planeado aclararlo con Lavi y Lena.

La historia en sí me inspiro hace ya mucho tiempo. Es más, en un principio esto tenía que ser parecido a una historia mía —"Cada minuto del día"— Pero un día vi un programa donde se mostraba a un paralitico. Extrañamente pensé en D. gray-man y… la idea nació así.

Antes era una temática mucha más simple y mucho más linda. En realidad todo tenía que tratarse que Kanda quiera ayudar a Lavi y Lenalee porque ahora esos dos sí importaban para él. La idea se transformó luego de leer una historia —"Thirteen minus infinity" de Tami3. Esa historia es mi favorita por ahora— Se volvió algo… perturbadora.

En fin, espero que les guste. Me consto mucho hacerla.

Espero leer sus opiniones.

Hasta la otra.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Si fueran mío… Lavi aparecería. Son de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Personajes principales:_** Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Hey. Spoilers del manga. Ah… y también si te duele mucho ver a los personajes sufrir… em… te recomiendo que tengas cuidado.

 ** _Consejo:_** Leer esto como si fueras un Bookman jr.

Hola. Vengo con una nueva parte de esta historia.

* * *

 ** _Espectro._**

* * *

Los ojos del hombre están muy vacíos. Sin brillo alguno. De sus labios tan secos como arena me dice:

—¿Qué haces niño?

Yo veo a ese hombre de baja estatura. No lo veo muy bien. Quizás sea más alto de lo que la neblina me deja ver. Pero me doy cuenta que estoy hablando con alguien que no tiene nombre ni hogar. En realidad él está muerto ¡Veo un fantasma! Aunque ese espectro nunca estuvo aquí. Cuando ese fantasma se quiere ir, yo al no tener donde ir y nada con que ser llamado, decido seguir sus pasos. Ser un fantasma no parece tan malo.

El cielo está despejado. Al fin puedo sonreír a alguien que no sea yo. Aunque el viejo nunca me devuelve ese acto de alegría —Panda es un amargado—.

Antes el mundo era gris. Era muy feo. Ahora, ahora es lindo. A pesar de estar con alguien que no está aquí. El fantasma me ve con esos ojos sin color. Me pregunto porque este hombre no puede ser feliz, así como yo lo soy.

Hoy me dice:

—¿Quieres ser un Bookman?

Yo no sé qué es eso. El viejo me explica. Entonces… esto es más alegría. Ahora por fin tengo un sueño, una meta. Ahora puedo vivir sabiendo el por qué.

No entiendo porque el viejo, siendo un Bookman, es tan amargado. Por qué no es feliz. No lo entiendo, si yo fuera él —algún día igual seré un fantasma— estaría sonriendo todo el rato. Pues ese sueño que nace desde hoy se cumpliría.

Panda siempre, creo, que fue y será un amargado.

Pero… pasa días, donde veo tinta derramada. Papeles tirados. Cuan cruda es la realidad. Pero no importa ¿Cierto? Este es mi sueño y no puedo botarlo. No ahora. Porque soy feliz así ¿Verdad?

Este es mi sueño, sí, mi sueño desde los 7.

Estoy muy seguro que no importara. Yo seré un fantasma. Un zombie. No viviré, pero estaré aquí.

Seré un Bookman ¿Cierto?

…

Siento dolor, pero no un dolor leve —oh, si fuera así sería feliz— es un dolor que mata, literalmente. En realidad creo que moriré. Maldición. Mi mirada está muy nublada, no nublada por una neblina, no, sino… borrosa. No tengo fuerzas para mantenerme consciente. Así que… ya no sé más.

Al despertar, solo sé que pensé en la muerte de mi tutor. Del fantasma. Aun lo recuerdo. Cuando esos ojos siempre sin brillo al final me vieron, tuvieron un leve momento un tono diferente —¿Esperanza? ¿Arrepentimiento? Como dejándome todo lo demás a mí—. Tiemblo. Estoy temblando. No sé por qué. Tendría que estar feliz, pues soy un Bookman ahora. Pues solo murió un zombie y nadie más.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí? Me siento en esa cama… Estoy en la Orden y en la enfermería. No escucho nada. Creo que todo está en silencio, pero… veo a Yu. Yu está con el ceño fruncido, pero parece algo aliviado al verme, creo. O tal vez sea por otra razón que desconozco. Pero Yu se va al momento. Ni siquiera me habla. Bueno, siempre fue así él y la verdad no me importa. Quiero estar solo. No puedo ser Lavi, pues él murió. Lavi murió y no revivirá. Nunca más.

Escucho algo:

—Lavi.

Es un leve susurro. Uno que me deja pensando en quién puede ser. Analizo las posibilidades. Pero luego la persona x me abraza y como que me hace despertar. Pues noto sus cabellos violetas. Lenalee, por obviedad. ¿Se imaginan a Komui diciéndome "Lavi" con un tono tan suave? Yo creo que me traumo si eso pasaría. Aunque ahora sé que ella piensa que soy Lavi y que este ha salido ileso —no tan ileso— de las garras de los Noah. La verdad es que estoy seguro que ella sabe de…

—Me alegro que estés bien.

Mi garganta está seca. No puedo hablar. Además ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Estuve mucho tiempo semi-muerto? Lenalee de seguro que se preocupó mucho por mí. Siempre lo hace la tonta. No es que sea malo, pero la verdad no veo conveniente que se preocupe por mí. Siendo que yo estoy muerto. Soy un fantasma o un zombie hambriento de conocimiento. Tampoco sé por qué me preocupo por ella.

No quiero ser real. No tangible. Quiero ser un fantasma.

Noto que hoy hace calor. Lenalee ya no lleva ese perfume que antes me gustaba. De seguro que ella se quedó junto a mí. No puedo evitar poner mi mano en su nuca. No entiendo porque me siento así.

—Estoy en casa.

No, no lo estoy. Estoy idiota, sí, eso estoy. No entiendo por qué dije eso, pero bueno. Lenalee llora de alegría.

¿Soy un Bookman? Creo que ya deje de ser un fantasma. Deje de ser un zombie y…

Además…

Ya no puedo caminar.

Perder mi ojo fue algo muy doloroso. Panda me dijo que el hecho que tenía una dificultad visual podría equivaler a dejar de ser un fantasma. Puesto que con un ojo no sé puede observar muy bien todo. Trabaje mucho para hacer que esa discapacidad no se notara… pero… ¿Cómo ocultar que ahora no puedo caminar? Putos Noah.

Ahora no tengo piernas. Al menos no tengo pies. Los Noah me costaron hasta el muslo. Aun lo recuerdo, oh, claro. Nunca lo olvidare. Son en estos precisos momentos en donde yo desearía no tener una memoria tan buena, pues… recuerdo todo lo que paso ese día.

Oh, claro. Panda no hablaba. Entonces los Noah frustrados con todo, decidieron —como siempre— desquitarse con su pobre aprendiz. Vaya mierda... Pero… está vez pasó algo inusual. El viejo zombie ya no respiraba o algo así. Dejaron por momentos al aprendiz en paz y vieron que le pasaba a su única opción de saber algo. Por aquel entonces yo solo supe que, creo, Ticky o Sherril ya estaban haciendo mis torturas algo más feas y muy dolorosas. Como esa vez que Ticky agarró mi corazón y decía —mientras me manoseaba internamente— un: "Vaya… tu corazón sí que late rápido". Además… que a veces jugaban a la cirugía conmigo.

En fin, cuando supieron que Panda en verdad murió. La única opción era que yo sepa algo. Yo, creo, no sabía nada, pero ellos estaban frustrados y… eso me costó mis piernas.

Sigo temblando…

El temblor empeora rápido. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada.

Oh, odio tener esta memoria…

Mi mirada está borrosa y… luego solo veo oscuro.

…

Fue la cosa más rara que paso en mi vida.

Pues Yu propuso el irnos juntos de la Orden. Yo… bueno, yo no tengo por qué vivir. Pues me volví tangible. Entonces acepto. Lenalee también lo hace.

Lena está mal. Sé que Yu también.

Lenalee está más violenta, mucho más fácil de alterar. Mientras que Yu está muy, pero muy raro. Menos violento, más calmado. Está así desde que acabo la guerra.

Yo no puedo sonreír. Lavi murió así que… ya no debo fingir. El que yo sea sincero molesta a Lenalee un montón. Una semana después que decidiéramos irnos de la Orden, ella me grita diciéndome que está cansada de verme así. Creo que no le agrado siendo de verdad.

Yo le digo que "Lavi" ya no está aquí. Pero ella solo me golpea. Yu no hace nada.

No estoy para soportar esto. Ya no soy un Bookman, ya no sé para qué estar aquí. Maldición si quiera puedo hacer las cosas por mí solo. Pues yo ya no puedo caminar. Yo ya no sirvo para esta vida.

Por desgracia sigo vivo. Por mala suerte deje de ser un fantasma y ahora solo existo. Estoy aquí sentado en está silla y voy a seguir aquí toda mi vida. Es bastante deprimente. Es bastante tonto.

Prefiero leer. El primer mes me paso leyendo todo lo que puedo. Ya no es necesario que haga informes o que investigue. Ya no hace falta observar. Pero leer me hace sentir tranquilo. Algo más ido de la realidad tan mierda. Muchas veces en la mañana no quiero levantarme de la cama. Quisiera quedarme ahí todo el día, pero… Yu es raro.

En muchas de las veces viene a mi cuarto para sacarme de ahí. Él dice que yo me caigo de la cama muchas veces intentando levantarme, pero eso es mentira. Yo solo me he caído de esta cama una vez, pues era una pesadilla del pasado. Pero a pesar que yo le explico que puedo solo —en verdad puedo solo— él niega y sigue llevándome a esta silla de mierda. Todos los días es lo mismo.

Así que muchas veces decidió salir. Solo por un rato. Intentar pasear por las calles, aunque eso siempre me deprime más. La gente me ve como a un bicho raro. Se me queda viendo hasta que me alejo. Niños se acercan a mí para preguntarme qué me pasó y madres nerviosas los alejan de mí disculpándose. No puedo ir a ciertos lugares y algunas veces gente extraña quiere ayudarme a hacer ciertas cosas.

Cuando salgo siempre me recuerdo que ahora tengo una discapacidad y eso nunca cambiara.

Por supuesto que esto tiene un culpable. Porque vamos, si la Orden al menos le hubiera interesado ir a recatarnos, yo sería siendo un fantasma… Panda hubiera podido vivir…

Pero ellos nos olvidaron por completo, luego tienen la cara de vernos aliviados. "Que bien que estás bien" Ya nos dieron por muertos… Ni siquiera intentaron rescatarnos.

Gracias a eso estoy así. Gracias a eso Panda murió.

Vaya que absurdo… estoy molesto con algo que ahora ya no existe…

…

Lenalee… fue una persona muy importante para mí. Por desgracia.

Al pasar los años en esta Orden he llegado a encariñarme con cierta tinta. Al parecer que eso de quedarme tanto tiempo con estás personas me ha afectado el cerebro. Por suerte —o por lo contrario— esta desaparición que tuve por unos meses me ayudo a pensar que estas relaciones no sirven de nada. Que el cariño que comencé a sentir era tonto.

Antes que el horrible accidente, yo ya cometí un error estúpido, que hizo nacer una duda absurda.

Pero, quizás, todo ese error comenzó con una simple chica. Me gustaba Lenalee. Todo comenzó con ella.

Lenalee es linda, eso no lo niego y me trato de una manera que nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Y… maldición. Sí, ella me gusto por un buen tiempo. También gracias a ella pude pensar que la Orden tal vez no es solo tinta. Ella hizo todo y si debería culpar a alguien de mi error —después de mí— culparía a ella.

Aun así, creo que ahora ya no me importa.

Cuando volví ella aún seguía siendo ella. No había cambiado, pero yo sí.

Antes… pensé que ella me podría aceptar tal como era y no a "Lavi". Oh, en esos tiempos era un tonto que hablaba por el corazón que no debía tener. Pero este último sé, que aquello, era solo un sueño inducido por la estupidez.

Bien, ahora ella está mal. Komui murió y ella lo vio. Allen se suicidó y ella no lo detuvo. Oh, claro que eso iba a afectar a Lenalee. Y ahora ella está totalmente ida. Ahora ella está diferente, más violenta, más irritable. Más odiosa.

Hace poco, como unos cuantos cinco minutos atrás, ella me dijo:

—Deja de actuar así que me molesta. ¿No puedes volver a ser como eras antes?

Y eso me molesto. Creo que le grite algo. No lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero ella se fue molesta.

Lenalee está molesta conmigo ahora, pero ya no me importa. Todas las personas en esta Orden nunca me aceptaran como en verdad soy. Pero ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? Yo soy un Bookman y los de la Orden me van a abandonar. De seguro que me quedare solo en este edificio.

Lo más gracioso o irónico que puede pasar, sería que me quedara aquí y muriera, para volverme en el fantasma de la Orden Oscura.

…

Algunas veces pienso si hubiera sido un buen Bookman.

Pues… yo rompí una regla fundamental y pensé en tantas cosas que no debieron importarme. Había varias cosas que me indicaban que yo tenía un corazón. Que yo no podía ser totalmente un espectro.

Una vez pensé en quedarme aquí con todos. Dejar de ser un fantasma y tener algo así como una vida normal. Podría tener emociones sin temor a que eso sea malo. Pensé que sería lindo quedarme en la Orden… pero… Ahora estoy viviendo eso que tanto anhelaba.

No puedo dormir en la mayoría de las veces. Aun los meses que pase encerrado me persiguen. Claro que tengo secuelas, estar tanto tiempo en tortura no sé puede olvidar tan rápido, sobre todo con esta memoria. Así que despierto casi todas las noches recordando eso.

Pero… extrañamente no soy el único que no puede dormir. Escucho, en muchas ocasiones un sonido constante. Es como alguien golpeando la pared repetidamente. Ese sonido no se para hasta unas horas después de lo que me despierto. El cuarto de al lado es de Yu. Entonces significa que él hace ese ruido. No sé qué hace exactamente. Pero lo hace casi todas las noches.

Ya paso un… año.

Lenalee está mejorando o sería mejor decir que ha mejorado. Al fin, después de mucho veo algo así como una sonrisa en su rostro. Sale más del cuarto donde antes era su refugio. Y a veces me acompaña en mis paseos.

Ya no peleo con ella. Antes lo hacía, pues ella me molestaba un montón. Ella solo se enojaba por cosas que no tiene sentido, me insultaba por otras. Era fastidiosa. Ahora ya no lo es tanto, por ahora.

Yo aún me siento vacío. No tengo ganas de hace muchas cosas.

Y Yu sigue estando raro. Aunque creo que este último se volvió más raro. Parece más irritado cuando Lena sonríe. Cuando yo hablo un poco. Yu… está como impaciente o algo así. Es muy raro.

Hoy… en la noche. Escucho que alguien del cuarto contiguo dice:

—Esos malditos… que no se atrevan a cambiar.

…

Nunca antes había visto una expresión así en la cara de Yu. Era algo parecido a la confusión y a la sorpresa mezclada de una forma perfecta. Pero a pesar de todo Yu parecía paralizado, como en shock, en un trance que no va a salir. Lenalee le había empujado y hasta gritado, pero Yu parece no reaccionar. Es raro, pues Yu solo le interesa ver su mano derecha.

Hace unos poco minutos vi a Yu poniendo su mano ante el fuego ardiente. Veía como se quemaba su mano con total calma. Hasta parecía que no sentía dolor. Parecía absorbido por ello. Yo no hice nada para detenerlo, pues también estaba fascinado con la insensibilidad que tenía Yu en ese momento. Yo también vi lo que se quemaba su mano.

Luego que Lenalee le gritara y Yu al fin reaccionara, su mano se quedó con una marca. Y yo me sorprendo un poco, puesto que Yu, antes, nunca tuvo una herida permanente. Jamás hubo una cicatriz. La piel de Yu siempre fue perfecta… pero ahora no. Eso es curioso, pero ahora no soy un Bookman y tampoco tengo las ganas de ir a investigar qué pasa.

Sin embargo me veo incapaz de dejar de fijarme en esa mano de Yu, puesto que el mismo tiene una obsesión por ella. La ve cada rato y tiene esa misma expresión… vacía, sí, esa es la palabra, su mirada es vacía.

Yu ahora no habla, bien, antes no hablaba casi nada, pero ahora no habla. Mayormente se queda viendo a quién sabe qué. Viendo su mano y a una esquina de los cuartos. Yu es raro. Siempre lo fue. Ahora me puedo preguntar cómo fue su pasado, nunca lo pude averiguar cuando fui un Bookman jr. y aún tengo curiosidad. Quizás nunca sepa qué pasó con él o por qué nunca tuvo una herida grave. Desde que lo conocí que me interesa averiguar su pasado, pero él no habla, así que… ahora, en este mismo momento donde estoy tan incompetente y tonto, ya no puedo sacar información.

En cierto momento, en esta Orden, ya no hay nadie. Muchos ya se fueron y se despidieron de cada uno casi llorando.

Oh… el fin de esta guerra… Aun lo recuerdo. La primera vez que vine aquí me pregunte cómo iba a acabar esta guerra. Ya saben quién iba a ganar o quién iba a perder. Cómo iba a acabar este registro. También pensé en la próxima guerra que iría a observar después de esta.

Pero ahora no hay nueva guerra. Ya no hay "final de registro". No hay nada. Pues me volví en un vivo.

En este mismo momento solo quedo yo, Lenalee y Yu. Ya no hay más.

Lenalee este sentada en una silla viendo a la nada. Creo que está llorando, pues por esa ventana se ve dos tumbas. Yo desvío la mirada para ver la Orden totalmente vacía. Es raro verla así. Casi puedo ver como antes esta Orden estaba repleta de gente. Algunos riendo, otros tristes. Oh, esa tinta.

En cierta parte, donde yo empiezo a desvariar. Hundiéndome —quizás— en el pasado. Escucho la leve voz de Lenalee. Quien pregunta si ella hubiera podido salvar a esos dos cadáveres. Yo no respondo ni la veo, pues ella parece estar hablando sola. Pero… escucho que la misma voz de Lena dice:

—¿Qué pasa Kanda?

Yu está parado junto a Lenalee. Le extiende la mano para que… se levante de la silla, supongo. Yo les vio por unos instantes. Lenalee se para algo confundida. Yu aún tiene esa piel quemada en su mano.

A pesar que él ve a todos, parece que Yu no es consciente que estamos aquí. Yu se comporta muy extraño.

—Y… ¿Qué van a hacer?

Pregunto.

No hay respuesta clara. Lenalee baja la mirada por unos momentos. Ella sigue lamento muchas cosas que no debería lamentar. Ella siempre fue así.

Y Yu… él… Me ve. Ve a Lena. Es como si estuviera pensando en algo o preparándose para hacer algo. Su comportamiento es extraño.

Al final solo dice:

—Vivir…

Es la primera vez, en tanto tiempo, que escucho de nuevo su voz.

…

Paso dos años.

Bien, hay no hay sueño para el fututo ni nada por el estilo. La verdad es que aún me persigue esos sueños del pasado, pero… ya no son muy seguidos.

Lenalee de a poco se ha vuelto normal. Algunas veces vienes sus decaídas y me habla a mí sobre eso. También habla con Yu sobre lo que sintió cuando vio a su hermano. Pero ella está mejor. Ella volvió con su carácter medio maternal y jovial.

Una vez Lenalee me hablo del por qué no vuelvo a ser como era antes, yo le he explicado todo… y ella me vio con algo de tristeza. De seguro que ella nunca me querrá como quiso a Lavi. Supongo que eso ya no importa.

Al pasar tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta que quedarme en el pasado es algo que Panda, si estuviera vivo, me reñiría. Bien, ya no hay nada más que hacer, mi sueño desde que tuve memoria se fue. Pero sigo vivo.

No puedo estar totalmente bien, pero quedarme toda una vida pensando en el ayer, es algo que en cierta parte de esto, me pareció absurdo. Un desperdicio. No quiero quedarme toda una vida lamentando algo. Ya estoy harto de hacerlo.

Pero no estaré como estaba antes. Eso es imposible. Pero al menos quiero estar algo mejor.

De a poco he logrado que de estos labios secos salga una sonrisa leve. Que he buscado un trabajo para poder olvidarme en lo demás.

Pero de lo que quiero mejorar, veo que a Yu le molesta. También le molesta que Lena este mejor. No lo entiendo.

Se suponía que él… quería ayudarnos o algo así. Bueno, él nos dijo que no quería vernos muertos y por eso se quedaba con nosotros. Es por eso que no lo comprendo. Puesto que ahora estamos mejorando y él se siente mucho más molesto. Explota varias veces.

Ahora en las noches él ha dejado de golpear la pared, pero comienza a caminar por toda la casa de un lado a otro. Sí, parece que ahora no duerme casi nada.

Si le pregunto a Yu o Lena lo hace, él solo nos responde que está bien.

Y… bueno, creo que tampoco podemos hacer algo.

…

Lenalee me convence.

Hace ya un largo tiempo ella me dice que deberíamos hacer algo para Yu. Pues él nos ayudó a mejorar y todo eso. Después una charla muy grande, ella me convence.

Hoy es un día despejado. Ni una nube en el cielo.

Ya han pasado uno tres años desde que acabo la guerra. Hoy es 6 de Julio. Yu cumple sus 22 años hoy y Lena quiere hacer algo.

Salimos de esa casa muy temprano. Le decimos a Yu que pronto volveremos. Yu ya no dice nada, está muy callado. Ya no habla y sus ojos están vacíos.

Este último he notado que Yu ha vuelvo a ver su mano. Sí, esa mano que está quemada. Ha vuelto a estar obsesionado con esa marca. La ve como queriendo obtener una respuesta de ella. Yu es raro.

Cuando volvemos con un pequeño regalo, vemos algo que no esperamos.

Yu tiene las manos llenas de sangre, hay una silla frente a la ventana y vidrio roto en el piso. Yu parece impactado, shockeado. Viendo sus manos llenas de sangre.

Esto me recuerda a la vez que se quemó la mano derecha.

Lenalee le grita y pregunta que pasó. Yu le ve con incredulidad.

Él pregunto con un tono raro un:

—¿Sigo vivo?

No sé qué quería llegar con todo eso. Simplemente boto un florero y mató a una flor que Lenalee compró.

¿Creía que matando a una rosa iba a poder morir o qué?

Yu parece bastante confundido. En sus manos se puede notar algunos vidrios rotos.

Yu quiere morir… creo que eso es lo que está buscando. Quizás quiso morir desde esa vez que se quemó la mano.

Lenalee le dice que sí está vivo y que no vuelva a hacerlo. Ella, al no recibir respuesta del hipnotizado Yu, le da un leve golpe para que reaccione. Pero Yu ya no hace movimiento alguno. Se queda viendo esa rosa en el piso. Como diciendo sin palabras un: ¿Por qué?

Desde eso, Yu ya no habla nada y se queda viendo la ventana, como deseando que pasara algo.

Lenalee está bastante preocupada.

Aun así, Yu dice que esta prefecto.

* * *

Fin parte Lavi.

Oh, para mí, extrañamente, se me hace mucho más fácil hacer partes Lavi. No sé por qué.

En fin, en esta parte se muestra que Kanda no está tan bien como él lo dice. Que Hay partes que Kanda no contó y que mintió. Pero… por favor, no crean en todo a la parte Lavi. Pues Lavi es un mentiroso patológico. Entonces hay mentiras por aquí otras por allá. Vean el resumen y sabrán quién dirá la verdadera historia.

Por obviedad hay partes cierta en esto. Muchas partes ciertas son cuando habla de Kanda. Quiero también que noten que hay varias cosas que están fuera de lugar. Pues en la versión Kanda, en el última parte, dice que está lloviendo cuando agarra "el reloj de arena con su loto". Pero Lavi dice que está despejado.

También quiero que se den cuenta que en cierta parte del relato de Kanda dice que en su reloj de arena solo quedaba un pétalo que se balanceaba. Cuando acabo la guerra cae ese último pétalo y Kanda vuelve a ser un humano normal y al quemarse la mano se pregunta porque no se regenera. Esas partes no hay en versión Kanda, porque el mismo se contradice en ese relato.

Algunas veces Kanda dice que no hay loto y ya no hay maldición. Al final dice que sigue siendo inmortal y que nunca morirá. Por eso dice que Kanda está mal, solo que él lo está negando todo de todo.

Hay varias partes que no son exactamente como lo cuenta Kanda. Hay otras que son iguales.

En realidad me costó mucho hacerlo así jeje.

La próxima parte y final será de Lena. Ella dirá todo lo que ha pasado y se verá cosas muy interesantes. Solo que hay un detalle que puede ser un problema… no sé sí puedo manejar muy bien a Lena. Entonces quizás me tarde un poco en hacerlo.

La parte Lavi lo acabe en dos días. Pero extrañamente esta parte es un poco más corta de lo que es la parte Kanda.

En fin, espero que les guste y también quiero saber qué es lo que piensan de esta parte.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío. Todos son de Hoshino Katsura, quien es acusada por usar pelucas XD.

 ** _Personajes principales:_** Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Si lo ves muy feo ver a sufrir a los personajes, te aconsejo discreción. Ah y hay alguno que otro spoiler del manga.

 ** _Consejo:_** Leer como si fueras la joven Lee.

Hola. Con esto acabo la trilogía de esta historia. Ya no va haber más de esta historia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Debilidad._**

* * *

Me está molestando… esa luz que llega a mi cara me molesta. ¿Por qué tiene que haber una ventana justo en este cuarto? Quiero dormir tranquila, porque este último ni soñar puedo. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente intentando de alguna manera mágica desaparezca esa luz. Obviamente no funciona. Quiero taparme con mis mantas, pero… me doy cuenta que no puedo… pues estoy atada de brazos en esta cama.

Claro… volví a intentar salir de este infierno.

Siento como una mano fría se pone en mi cara. Es un toque suave. Siento temblar. No quiero que alguien me toque. ¿Por qué tuve que estar aquí? No lo entiendo. No me hubiera importado quedarme en lo que quedaba de mi casa junto a mi hermano. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo es mi hermano? Sé que suena tonto que no sepa de él, pero los recuerdos de mi familia son borrosas. Creo que llevaba lentes… Lo único que se me ha quedado en mi cabeza, es aquella vez que él gritó mi nombre cuando me llevaban aquí.

Estoy segura que es alguien bueno y amable. De seguro que es muy fuerte y valiente. Alguien inteligente. Mi hermano de seguro que vendrá a rescatarme de este infierno y luego me iré con él a algún lado hermoso.

Estoy segura que mi hermano me salvara…

Abro mis ojos de a poco y me encuentro con una figura extraña que me sonríe dulcemente. No lo reconozco.

—Estoy en casa.

Tardo un segundo en darme cuenta de quién. ¡Es mi hermano! Esa es su voz, esa es su cara. ¡Él sí vino! Al fin podré irme de aquí.

Lloro y me aferro a él. Mi hermano me abraza y también llora. Después de años… tengo una oportunidad de irme. Mi sueño se hizo realidad.

—¿Nos vamos a ir?

Mi hermano cambia su cara feliz por una triste… no sé por qué. Debería estar feliz. Al final me rescato ¿Cierto? Ahora podremos estar juntos. Pero mi hermano desvía la mirada y no responde.

Yo no sé qué hacer. ¿Por qué mi hermano no responde?

¿Por qué se ve tan triste ahora?

—¿H-hermano?

Dudo, por un momento, en llamarlo hermano. Es una sensación rara que esas palabras salgan de mi boca. Nunca antes lo habían hecho. Mi hermano me ve con una alegría triste. Luego con una sonrisa niega con la cabeza.

No lo entiendo.

—No, Lenalee. No nos vamos a ir. Ahora este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

Yo le veo, esperando, que esto sea una broma. ¿Qué pasó con irnos? ¿Qué pasó con mi sueño de vivir tranquila junto a mi fuerte hermano mayor?

¿Dónde están sueños míos?

Aunque… Mis sueños creo que nunca llegaron a nada bueno ¿Cierto?

…

 _Vivir una vida tranquila…_

¿Hasta qué punto pensé que eso se cumpliría?

Claro que después de todo esto quiero estar con mi hermano y ser feliz. Pero… ¿Qué tan cierto puede ser eso? Los sueños nunca cambiaron para mí, pero tampoco tuvieron un final feliz desde el comienzo. Mi primer sueño fue vivir sola, lejos de mi familia que siempre gritaba. Se me cumplió y fue horrible. Quise a mi hermano junto a mí. También se cumplió, pero acusa de eso él estuvo involucrado en esta guerra.

Gracias a ese deseo… tan tonto de una niña egoísta mi hermano está pasando por esto ahora.

Que tonta soy.

Estoy llorando de desesperación, de enojo y tristeza. Grito más de una vez, quiero escapar de esas malditas garras de ese Noah que me sujeta, pero… no puedo. Odio todo. Este maldito Dios es un asco, alguien que se divierte con tanta matanza no puede ser bueno. Los Noah son la peor cosa que no debe existir en esta vida.

Escucho los gritos de mi hermano, quien, poco a poco, está siendo mutilado. Yo no puedo hacer nada más que gritarle e intentar zafarme. Cuando la sangre de Komui derramada es tanta que empieza a llegar a mí, mi hermano me sonríe de una forma dulce, pero tan triste, tan vacía. Komui dio toda su vida solo por estar conmigo. Ahora que él me necesita yo no puedo ayudarlo.

¡¿Qué clase de persona soy yo?!

Antes que pasara eso… ese Noah me estaba agarrando a mí. Todos estamos peleando con enemigos muy fuertes, entonces quede sola. Ese Noah me ha cortado los tendones de mí mano. Ahora ya no puedo moverla para nada. Cuando quería arrancarme mis piernas, mi hermano aparece protegiéndome de nuevo.

Que horrible sensación. Que horrible me siento.

Hundo mi cara al piso cuando mi hermano fallece. Me encuentro con su sangre que embarra mi cara. Mi hermano ha muerto y todo fue mi culpa. Desde el inicio hasta el final…

Entonces… pierdo todo de mí. Me siento enojada y mi inocencia responde ante eso. La luz verde que tanto odio se enciende. Mis botas se activan sin que yo lo ordene y me siento fuerte, pero a la vez no consciente de lo que pasa.

La batalla contra el Noah que mato a mi hermano es algo confusa. No recuerdo demasiado, solo que tuve varias heridas después de eso. Estuve en la cama de la enfermería por un mes.

Al despertar en la enfermería, lloro sin parar.

No importa lo que haga, mi hermano ya ha muerto.

No importa cuando llore, él no revivirá.

…

En cierto punto ya no hay nadie en la Orden.

Varios me han dado la propuesta de irme con ellos. Pero… yo niego, puesto que quiero quedarme dónde está mi hermano enterrado. Muchos otros también le han dado esa misma propuesta a Lavi y Kanda, pero ellos tampoco aceptan. Así que al final solo quedamos nosotros tres.

Kanda no habla desde que acabo la guerra.

Lavi ha dejado de ver a la gente.

Y yo me siento tan mal por todo. Pues bien, tampoco pude evitar el suicidio de un amigo. Allen es un tonto… o fue un tonto, por no decir a nadie sus problemas… él decidió algo que no… debía pasar.

Me siento tal débil que me da nauseas.

Después de estar los tres por un mes en la Orden. Kanda al final habla —ha pasado tres meses sin hablar— y nos dice, a mí y a Lavi, que deberíamos irnos de este lugar. Yo niego, Lavi no habla. Pero Kanda al recibir la negativa se ve algo confundido, pero no dice más.

Dos días más tarde me pregunta si quiero quedarme aquí en la Orden por el resto de mi vida. Yo le digo que quiero estar junto a la tumba de mi hermano y de Allen. Kanda no dice más.

Lavi se queda todo el rato en su cuarto leyendo libros. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que Lavi lee libros vacíos. Son páginas blancas que no contienen nada. Al preguntarle que lee, él me ve con algo de seriedad y no responde.

Supongo que eso no debe ser de mi incumbencia. Lavi está muy diferente desde que volvió de los Noah. Es más, todos cambiamos por esta guerra.

Yo tampoco estoy muy bien. He llegado al punto de usar el sombrero de mi hermano para poder intentar sentirlo. Quiero que vuelva aquí. Sé que es imposible, pero quiero que vuelva o quiero que nunca venga a la Orden. Quiero que viva.

El sueño de vivir una vida tranquila, al principio, era solo pensado en mí, pero al pasar los años… ese sueño se convirtió más para mi hermano. Él nunca pudo vivir su vida como a él le hubiera gustado. Todo el tiempo estuvo aquí para mí y nunca para él. Mi hermano tenía todo el derecho de vivir… Pero yo le arruine.

Al pasar los meses Kanda y Lavi siguen aquí junto a mí.

Cuando les pregunto el por qué no se van… ninguno responde.

Bueno, supongo que tienen ambos sus razones para quedarse. Supongo que ellos dos están tan mal que no quieren irse. Yo sé que están muy mal, pero ahora me veo incapaz de ayudarlos. Así que… por momentos me les dejo ser.

Después de seis meses, Lavi habla un poco más.

Hay veces donde Lavi viene y me habla un poco. Mayormente él dice cosas que no tienen mucho sentido, como una vez me dijo:

—Hay que dejar de pelear.

Nunca he peleado con Lavi. Pero tanto Kanda como Lavi dicen que él y yo nos peleamos casi cada día. Yo me molesto por estas acusaciones. Les digo que no es cierto eso, pero ambos no aceptan lo que digo.

Ambos están muy raros.

…

Yo no le vi. Lavi me contó.

Un día después del fin de la guerra, Kanda se quemó la mano.

Según los relatos, Kanda estaba muy mal herido —era de esperar, pues él lucho contra casi todos los enemigos— pero aun así, consiguió escapar de la enfermería y fue hacía la cocina de Jerry. Era de noche, entonces nadie sabe a qué hora exactamente fue cuando encendió el fuego y vio cómo se quemaba su mano.

Según lo que cuenta Lavi, Kanda se quedó ahí viendo su mano por varios minutos. Dice que no parecía que sentía dolor. Yo le pregunte el por qué no fue a ayudarlo, pero él no me respondió, solo se encogió de hombros. Me moleste por este hecho, pues Lavi tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo.

El que le detuvo fue Allen, que había querido ir a comer algo en la noche. Dice que Allen-kun lo empujo e intento que Kanda se portara normal, —dice que no reaccionaba por nada— pero Kanda no hizo movimiento alguno, no peleo con Allen ni siquiera lo insulto. Al menos Allen hizo que dejara de quemarse, pero eso no evito que le dejara una fea marca.

Yo sigo en la enfermería, así que no puedo salir a ninguna parte. Pero Allen dice que Kanda… está muy mal, que no habla a nadie y que solo ve su mano. Después de tres días, Allen-kun me cuenta la historia de Kanda, una historia que nunca supe a pesar de hablar por tanto tiempo con él.

Por ahora Allen es mi apoyo emocional. Él siempre está junto conmigo. Me visita todos los días… pero hay veces que siento que está muy triste. Allen sigue sin contarme que es lo que le pasa.

Al pasar el tiempo puedo caminar un poco con una silla de ruedas. Lavi al verme así se enoja conmigo, no sé por qué. Creo que aún está molesto porque no pudimos ir a rescatarlo y yo también me siento medio culpable por ello.

Voy a hablar con Kanda, pero él, ahora, no me responde.

Le hablo de varias cosas, pero él a penas se digna a verme. Solo ve su mano. Me molesto con él y le grito, tampoco hay reacción. Lo golpeo y… es como si no lo sintiera. Esto es preocupante.

Le digo a Allen de esto. Pero cuando lo encuentro… veo que tiene una mirada muy triste, muy preocupada. Él me besa en la frente y me dice un: "Lo siento" Yo no lo entiendo. Le pregunto qué pasa y los ojos plateados quieren llorar.

Ahí me explica todo. Neah sigue vivo y la única forma de hacer que desaparezca es que él muera. Quiero hacer algo, pero otra vez me veo incapaz de ayudarlo

Solo puedo decirle que quisiera vivir con él una vida tranquila, él me dice que también quisiera eso. Me sonríe de una forma tan triste que lloro. Allen ya tomo una decisión y me acaricia los cabellos por instantes.

—Sabes que te quiero Lenalee, pero por eso no quiero lastimarte. Si quieres vivir una vida tranquila, no creo que puedas tenerla conmigo.

 _"Pero no hay nadie más con quien tenerla"_

Luego se va y ya no lo encontramos más. Yo supongo que Allen decidió morirse por alguna parte.

Desde que Allen se marchó… me he quedado sola en este cuarto de la enfermería. También en la Orden, muchos han comenzado a irse.

Que suerte tienen ellos… pueden irse a cualquier parte… para cumplir sus sueños.

…

Al estar solo nosotros tres hemos llegado a instalarnos en unos cuartos cercanos. Yo estoy en mi cuarto de siempre, al lado está Kanda y luego Lavi.

Yo duermo o intento hacerlo abrazando a un peluche de mi hermano. Ese peluche que antes cantaba para que durmiera. Oh, mi hermano si estuviera aquí vivo… ¿Y si todo esto es un sueño? A veces pienso que es un sueño y le pregunto a Kanda si es de verdad todo esto. Pero Kanda no responde mayormente y Lavi es el que responde con un:

—Si fuera un sueño, yo sería un Bookman.

Sé que es absurdo pensar que puede ser un sueño, pero en verdad que lo desearía, pues ahora el simple hecho de despertar todos los días es feo. Antes, podría haber soñado que para estas fechas yo viviría feliz y tranquila. Estando lejos de está fea Orden. Pero por muy a lo contrario sigo aquí.

Ha pasado un año desde que acabo la guerra y aun duele recordar a mi hermano.

He intentando reactivar alguno Komurines, pero todos los intentos son vanos. Pero por ahora intento estar un poco mejor, pues… ahora tengo dos amigos que están peor que yo. ¿Qué pasa si yo no puedo volver a salvar a un amigo? No quiero que eso suceda, quiero ayudar a Kanda y Lavi.

Kanda habla más. Ha vuelto al mismo mutismo que antes tenía. A pesar de esa mejora, cuando yo le sonrió él frunce el ceño, cuando yo le hablo y quiero llorar, él ve como aliviado. Ahora sí que no lo entiendo. Una vez me arriesgue y le hable acerca de lo que me contó Allen. Kanda se molestó más y me dijo que no hablara de eso.

Mientras que con Lavi… él se ha vuelto callado y muy diferente. Él me comentó que murió hace tiempo, que "Lavi" ya no existía. Yo estoy algo molesta con él, pues nos mintió todo el tiempo, pero también me pone algo mal saber que nunca más volverá a ser como era antes. Yo le intentado hablar varias veces, pero Lavi ya no sonríe y es mucho más serio. Nunca me habla de cómo se siente al estar paralitico. Lavi casi no habla.

Yo quiero ayudarlos. No quiero que muera alguien más por mi culpa.

Si eso pasara… si eso vuelve a pasar, creo que podría soportar más de esto. Mis manos tiemblan simplemente esperar que la Orden este vacía y solo haya cuatro tumbas afuera.

No voy a permitir que eso pase.

…

El peor hecho que paso con Lavi, no fue cuando perdió sus piernas. A pesar que eso fue chocante para muchos en la Orden —hasta para Kanda, que en esos momentos estaba normal—. El hecho que me llego más a mí, fue esa vez donde Lavi intentó suicidarse.

Paso eso después un mes y medio al acabar la guerra.

Recuerdo que yo ya podía caminar bien y que al entrar a un cuarto, vi a Lavi viendo la ventana —está ventana estaba abierta y llevaba hacía el mar de afuera— moviendo su silla de ruedas lentamente hacia adelante.

Yo corrí hacia él y sujete la silla justo antes que cayera. Hice que alejara de la ventana y que luego me viera a los ojos.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo!?

Le grito y Lavi con su mirada vacía no responde. Estoy molesta, pero a la vez muy triste. Pues luego de eso… lo intento dos veces más. Siempre intentando botarse de algún lugar… pues no podía hacer otra cosa solo.

Yo siempre le detuve y siempre observe esa mirada tan perdida. No importaba cuando le gritaba, no importaba si le golpeaba, él no reaccionaba.

—¿Crees que lo vuelva a intentar?

Bajo mi cabeza y espero la respuesta que quizás me dé Kanda. Hace unos minutos que detuve otro caso de eso. Ya son tres.

—¿Tu lo intentarías?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso. —Señala la ventana— Si lo harías.

Yo veo la luna a través del vidrio. Si moriría dejaría solos a mis dos amigos. Nunca he pensado en el suicidio, no importa cuán difícil sea la vida, nunca he optado por esa posibilidad. Pero al ver a Kanda me doy cuenta que él está muy pensativo. ¿Él lo estará pensando?

—No creo que pueda hacerlo. —Acabo diciendo.

Kanda no responde y sigue viendo hacia delante como si se encontrara la respuesta del mundo.

—¿Tú lo harías?

Kanda me ve con los mismos ojos de Lavi. Muy vacíos. Muy perdidos.

—No.

Aparta la vista y se levanta para irse. Yo me quedo con el silencio de este lugar pensando en que si Kanda me mintió o simplemente fue sincero.

Me preocupa Kanda. Él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde el fin de la guerra.

Y Lavi después de sus intentos de suicidio, intenta sonreír y fingir, una vez más, esa personalidad alegre que ahora sé que no es. Eso me molesta ahí le grito que deje de actuar así, que me molesta que intente ser algo que en verdad no es. A pesar que prefiero más al antiguo Lavi que al actual.

Me pregunto si alguna vez todo será como antes, aunque esa pregunta ya tiene una respuesta clara.

Es algo muy sencillo, es un simple: No.

Pues Lavi ya no está y Kanda quiso perderse.

…

Kanda no puede dormir desde hace meses, tampoco Lavi.

Cuando cae la noche y yo no he podido dormir, escucho a casi la misma hora dos puertas abrirse. Algunas veces yo salgo de mi cuarto para ver qué es lo que pasa. Mayormente solo me encuentro con Kanda sentado afuera viendo la luna. Con una calma tal, que pienso que es sonámbulo, pero tiene los ojos abiertos.

Hoy me acerco a él y me siento. Kanda no siente mi presencia, por lo cual es raro. Los ojos azules que tiene Kanda solo ven un punto no determinado, perdido entre sus pensamientos. Ya han pasado dos años y Kanda parece que no ha cambiado nada. Yo quiero que este mejor, quiero que al menos pueda decidir qué hacer. Quizás soy algo egoísta al quedarme aquí y por lo cual dejar que estos dos se queden conmigo. Estoy segura que si me voy, estos dos también se irán.

Yo veo un rato a los árboles que se mueven por el viento de otoño. ¿Kanda quiere quedarse aquí o no?

—Kanda… —Al fin hablo— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o desearías irte? Porque tú siempre estuviste aquí y…

Los ojos azules me ven por unos momentos. Creo que lo sorprendí cuando le hable. Entonces parece que piensa y cierra los ojos. El único acto es encogerse de hombros y en cierto punto me molesto. Ya que Kanda no me está respondiendo y sigue con ese mutismo que no me agrada. Antes que hable de algo, escucho otra voz:

—Sabes que Yu prefiere ser mudo, Lenalee. Pierdes el tiempo intentando hablarle.

Yo veo a Lavi. Él debe ser quien abre la otra puerta que escucho casi todas las noches, pero que nunca encuentro por más que salga a buscarlo. Lavi no tiene una sonrisa en el rosto, pero tiene una mueca intentando pasar por una. Él viene poco a poco hacia nosotros.

—¿Tú quieres quedarte aquí Lavi?

El ojo verde me ve un rato.

—A mí me da igual…

Siento que Lavi también quiere irse. Siento que Kanda no quiere permanecer aquí. Pero… hay un problema…

—Tú quieres quedarte ¿Cierto?

Ahí el problema.

—Ustedes dos… ¿Por qué no se van?

Kanda se levanta y nos ve frunciendo el ceño. Luego ablanda un poco más las facciones y nos pregunta.

—¿Y por qué ustedes dos están mejor?

…

Es el cumpleaños de Kanda. Al pasar ya tres años las heridas no sanan todavía. Ahora siempre llevo el sombrero de mi hermano puesto. Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor. Después de pensarlo un poco… quizás sería mejor irse de la Orden, eso no solo ayudaría a Lavi y Kanda, sino que también a mí.

Estar tan apoyada en la Orden es algo horrendo. Además que hoy he encontrado una carta que me dejo mi hermano. Supongo que él tenía miedo a morir alguna vez y por si las dudas me dejó una carta. Esa misma se encontraba en un lugar que yo no me atrevía a ir, su cuarto. Hoy he entrado y encontré las últimas palabras de mi hermano.

Al leerlas lloro. En la nota me dice que yo debería buscar algo para mí, pues él vivió muy bien su vida. Que él quería vivir así y no hubiera querido otra vida. Él me dice que no me preocupe de ello, que no importa si murió de forma fea, sino lo que importa es que él haya podido salvar a alguien antes de morir. Que nadie haya muerto por protegerlo.

Después de leer la nota me he quedado toda la mañana encerrada. Pensado en todo lo que me dijo.

Quizás sea bueno irme de aquí. Pero no sola, sino con Lavi y Kanda.

He decidido hacer algo hoy. He reunido algo de dinero de mis trabajos para estas fechas. Compre una pequeña torta y volví a la Orden medio destruida.

Al entrar a lo antes era conocida como el lugar de entrenamientos, veo una cosa que me deja impactada.

Kanda tiene las manos manchadas de sangre.

Y Lavi se desangra por la muñeca.

Hay un vidrio roto en el piso. La flor que he puesto en este lugar está botada. Mientras que Lavi lleva un cuchillo en mano. Me ve algo impresionado, pero sobretodo serio.

Dejo el pastel en la mesita que pusimos ahí. Corro hacía lo que era la enfermería y vuelvo con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Primero curo a Lavi y le quito el cuchillo que lleva. Le estoy gritando del por qué ha hecho eso, pero él no me responde. Solo quiere quedarse callado mientras voy curando.

Al acabar con Lavi, voy con Kanda, quien sigue sin moverse. Kanda tiene algunos pedazos de vidrio roto en sus palmas. Le estiro para que se siente y así pueda curarle mejor. Kanda parece que ni siente dolor cuando le curo.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza. Es obvio la intensión de Lavi, pero no de Kanda. Lavi tenía una cortadura, algo profunda, en su muñeca de forma vertical. Esto, según una vez me conto él mismo, significa un suicidio. Pues cuando la gente se corta de forma horizontal, solo es para causarse dolor, pero lo vertical… es para acabar con todo.

No hay respuesta y luego de hacerles lo que sé de enfermería, los agarro y llevo al hospital del pueblo no tan lejos de la Orden.

En el camino no hablan.

..

Ya pasó días desde aquel incidente. Por suerte no fue nada grave y ya se han curado.

Ahora mismo es de noche y he escuchado de nuevo las puertas abrirse. Estoy saliendo en este mismo momento de mi cuarto e intento no hacer ruido. Escucho susurros:

—No lo lograste.

—Y tú tampoco. ¿Qué pensabas hacer rompiendo un florero? A lo que sé, no puede morir con ello.

Escucho un gruñido.

—Como sea… esto no funcionara. Creo que ya no tengo ganas de intentarlo y sabía que tú no podrías si quiera atreverte a hacerlo.

—Cállate o te mato.

—Como si pudieras.

Hay un silencio y yo llego a ver una puerta semi-abierta, me acerco y veo a mis dos amigos sentados hablando.

—¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que hay dos muertos entre nosotros…

—Morir en vida no es morir. Siquiera sé si es posible.

—Es posible, pues tú estás muerto.

— Y tú igual —Hay un ruido como una tipo risa burlona—. Ambos estamos muertos.

Entonces ¿Yo soy la viva?

¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

¿Dos muertos y un vivo? No hay cosa más absurda. Sé y ellos también saben que aquí ya no hay vivos. Yo sé la verdad.

Rió, llamando su atención.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Fin de todo.

Espero que con la parte Lena hayan aclarado sus dudas… ahora sé que me pueden estar odiando, pues con esta parte he dado más dudas que respuestas, sobre todo con la última parte. Pero en realidad y a pesar que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, no quiero que tengan tantas dudas, así que decidido explicar un poco más.

Kanda y Lavi hablan entre ellos sin que Lena lo sepa. Pues ambos piensan que la mejor entre los tres es Lena, pero eso es mentira. Por eso en sus partes dicen que ella está mejor, a pesar que en la parte Kanda no dice mucho de ello. Al pensar que la mejor es ella, deciden hablar ellos dos. En cierta parte Kanda pregunta acerca de sus intentos de suicidio, aquellos que no dieron frutos. Lavi se molesta al pensar que él se está burlando que nunca pudo completar ese plan. El tan cansado Lavi decide una vez más ese intento. Lena no lo dice, pues ella quiere como disminuir, pero los intentos de Lavi no son tres, sino diez. Y Lavi le dice a Kanda que sí el puede hacerlo mejor.

Lavi sabe que Kanda no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para acabar con todo, pues tiene miedo de la muerta a pesar que eso es lo que desea.

Lenalee piensa que ella está obligada a mejorar, pero en realidad esa necesidad hace que siga cuerda. Pues aunque nadie lo haya dicho, ella ha empezado a vestirse como Komui. Ella ve a Kanda y Lavi como otra oportunidad de salvar a Komui y Allen. Pero al mismo tiempo sabe que eso no es igual y por ello no mejora.

Lavi y Kanda hablan que se fueron de la Orden, pero ahora se ve que eso es mentira. Pues ambos al no querer estar atados a la Orden viven como en su mundito y dicen que se fueron. Aquí también se ve muchas mentiras de ambos. Una fundamental fue esa que Lavi y Lena pelean. Pero eso tiene su propia explicación. A Lavi le molesta Lenalee, pues ella no lo acepta como en verdad es, así que con esa ira, pone todo lo que ella hace como malo. Mientras que Kanda necesita algo que este fuera de la normalidad, algo que le diga que ambos están mal. Entonces hace que ellos dos pelen para decir "Como cambiaron tanto".

Aquí hay puntos fundamentales de cada uno. A Kanda, al no tener nada que hacer después de la guerra, decide agarrarse de las únicas dos personas que quedan ahí y dice él que está ayudándolos, pero en verdad solo se queda ahí viéndoles y no quiere ayudarles, pues si mejoran se irán y si se van, él se quedará solo y vacío. Mientras que Lavi piensa que es inútil, entonces como es alguien inservible no tiene nada más que hacer en esta vida más que el vivir. Intenta irse de esta vida, pues no puede soportar estar con esta inutilidad, pero nunca lo logra y piensa que vivir ahora es como su castigo por haber dudado de ser un Bookman. Lenalee no está mejor, pues ella piensa que es débil y que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Nunca sus sueños fueron buenos, entonces todo lo que desea es malo y tonto. También está muy obsesionada con revivir a su hermano.

Una cosa que no conté en ningún lado y que no es coincidencia es que tanto Kanda como Lavi nunca hablan que el día del cumple 22 de Kanda, Lena se encerró en su cuarto por la mañana. Eso no paso, pero Lena no miente, ella piensa que paso, ella desea que su hermano le hablara aunque nunca fue así. Pues ella quiere sentirse bien sea como sea, pues quiere ayudar a alguien. Ella tampoco cuenta que encontraron el cuerpo de Allen muerto, pues ella lo niega. Ella no miente, sino que se hunde en lo que piensa o desea y lo vuelve verdad. Su verdad.

Espero que les guste "El espectro del pétalo debilitado" (A ver si entienden).

Esta historia se me vino a la mente de un modo no muy común y escalo mucho. De una historia tranquila a… esta cosa. No me costó tanto como digo, miento. Pues yo solo escribo y ahí va naciendo la historia tan confusa.

Deseo leer lo que piensan.

Nos leemos en otra oportunidad… creo.


End file.
